


Close to the Sun

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Ingrid dreamed of death, and looked for Dorothea in the aftermath of the nightmare.
Kudos: 9





	Close to the Sun

When Ingrid awoke she could taste something coppery in her mouth and wrote it off as lingering fear. She sat up in bed and to her relief she could see the walls of her academy dorm around her.

Ingrid breathed out and fell back. In her dream a city burned and crumbled. Blood stained the cobblestone roads, mixing with oil and flames. She could feel the heat of them surround her.

Dorothea was in her arms. Dorothea looked different – no longer dressed in her academy uniform, her hair falling to her waist, her hands scarred by war. Her face was devoid of playfulness, replaced by melancholy and a smile that was on the verge of breaking.

In the dream Ingrid could only think of when Dorothea defended her against the unsavory suitor. The world was burning like this too, as the professor and Ingrid’s classmates rushed her to safety. Ingrid wanted to give that kindness to the Dorothea in her dream but it was futile.

Dorothea had mourned the destruction of the opera house, crushed down to rubble. Ingrid saw the light leave Dorothea’s eyes and that was when the dream finally had the mercy to end.

Ingrid was still but sleep didn’t overcome her. She could still faintly taste copper. She instead watched the sky turn to early morning. Ingrid got dressed for the day and hurried to Dorothea’s room.

She would’ve seen Dorothea in the class room – it got quite a crowd now so she wouldn’t have been able to talk to Dorothea – but that was too far away for her mind.

Dorothea opened up her door just as Ingrid got close. Dorothea looked puzzled for just a moment, smiled, and there was that familiar playful light in her eyes.

“Ingrid, my dear, you’re a pretty sight to see in the morning!”

At Dorothea’s smile, Ingrid’s memory of the nightmare was hard to grasp. She reminded herself that it was just that, a nightmare, and was fully ready to face the present onward.

“We have to get up early if we want the best breakfast.”

“Ah, then let’s go!”

Dorothea had a skip in her step as she went down the stairs, and they walked to the dining hall together. Despite Ingrid’s resolve she could still remember the heat of the nightmare, and it reminded her of her gratefulness.

“Dorothea, I thanked you for telling me about that suitor, right?” Ingrid asked.

“Yes! I couldn’t forget. Or forget that the professor put up a great fight!”

“Well, thank you again. I think you did a service to the school. Who else could handle Sylvain?”

Dorothea laughed, and it was enough to douse the memory of that fiery nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> My first playthrough I only did Dedue's paralogue and Dorothea and Ingrid's paralogue because I was a greenhorn to Fire Emblem and didn't really understand that it meant more character interactions/free exp/lore. Dorothea has a unique line if Ingrid is on the same battlefield post time skip and it made me feel really bad. Hence recruiting everyone ever on my Blue Lions NG+ playthrough and writing this.


End file.
